The following books and book chapters have been either published or in process during the last year: The Detection of High Mass-to-Charge Biological Ions by Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometry: Issues and Routes for Instrument Improvement, C. L. Holliman, D. L. Rempel, and M. L. Gross, in "Mass Spectrometry in Biomolecular Sciences," R. M. Caprioli, A. Malorni, and G. Sindona, eds., Kluwer Academic Pub., 1996, pp. 147-175. Bioorganic Studies of a New Photoreceptor Structure, M. Orlando and M. L. Gross in "Mass Spectrometry in Biomolecular Sciences," R. M. Caprioli, A. Malorni, and G. Sindona, eds., Kluwer Academic Pub., 1996, pp. 429-434. Bioorganic Studies of a New Photoreceptor Structure, M. Orlando, G. Mathai, and M.L. Gross, in Mass Spectrometry in the Biomolecular Sciences, G. Sindona nd R. Caprioli, eds., Kluwer, Dordrecht, The Netherlands, in process. Mass Spectrometry Group, Research Triangle Park, North' Carolina, "Tandem Mass Spectrometry: From Bucky Balls to Peptide/Metal Ion Interactions and Cancer," November 16, 1996. Florida State -- Tallahassee, Department of Chemistry, "Seminar: "Matrix Assisted Laser Desorption: Instrument Development and Application," and Department Colloquium: "Tandem Mass Spectrometry: Metal/Peptide Interactions and DNA Adducts," January 11-12, 1996 Sanibel Conference -- Sanibel Island, Florida, "Interactions of Metal Ions and Peptides in the Gas Phase, January 24-27, 1996. Chicago Society for Applied Science Meeting, Chicago, "Development and Applications of a High-Pressure Event in Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometry," February 27, 1996 Texas A & M, College Station, Department of Chemistry -- Three lectures in the 'Frontiers of Chemistry Series' entitled overall "Mass Spectrometry Instrumentation Development: Fundamental Ion Chemistry to Biological Applications -- March 4-6, 1996 Lecture 1: "A High Pressure Event in Fourier Transform Mass Spectrometry: New Opportunities in Ion-Molecule Reaction Studies and High Mass-to-Charge Measurements" Lecture 2: "Four-Sector and Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometry for Cancer Research: Model DNS Reactions in the Gas Phase and DNA Adducts in vitro" Lecture 3: "Four-Sector Mass Spectrometry: Bucky Balls to Peptide!Metal Ion Reactions" University of Missouri - St. Louis, Department of Chemistry, "Mass Spectrometry in Biochemistry: DNA Adducts and Metal!Peptide Interactions," March 25, 1996. University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, Department of Chemistry "Tandem Mass Spectrometry of Modified DNA Bases and Nucleosides," April 1, 1996. Glaxo, Inc., Research Triangle Park, North Carolina, "Tandem Mass Spectrometry of Modified DNA Bases and Nucleosides," April 2, 1996